A Kuroshitsuji Christmas
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: Just a fic I thought up for the Christmas theme... Hope You all enjoy it because it was so hard to do a fic for it.


******Merry Christmas; Everyone!**

**A Kuroshitsuji Christmas**

* * *

><p>A lone boy sat sadly in his chair. His study was eerily quiet, not the comforting quiet, but a quiet that made the hair on his arms stand on end; a quiet that made him nervous. A light knock on the broke the eerie, and successfully made the boy in the chair jump. His thoughts came crashing down around him and reality hit home.<p>

"Enter", Ciel called in a small voice.

The first thing that was visible from the open doorway was a silver cart piled with assorted foods.

"Young Master, your afternoon snack has arrived. Today you have a choice of lemon meringue pie, a sweet scone, or chocolate chip cookies. Which would you prefer?"

Ciel looked to his butler, who started to speak as he walked through the threshold of the room, as if seeing him for the first time in his life. When it registered in Ciel's head that Sebastian had spoken; Ciel gave an undignified…

"…Hmm?"

Sebastian, shocked for half a second, stepped closer to his master, gently laying a hand on his forehead.

"Are you quiet well?"

Registering the hand on his forehead, Ciel slapped it away without much enthusiasm.

"Don't touch me so easily," he said without bite or conviction, which made Sebastian peer at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, Sebastian. I'm just not hungry."

Ciel picked up some papers that were lying on his desk and started to read. Really the papers were just a cover so the he wouldn't see the worry on Sebastian's face.

"Very well, I shall get rid of this immediately."

Once Sebastian reached the door, he was stopped by a soft…

"Wait…"

Sebastian turned around expectantly.

"Can you… Can…"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow: a smirk tainting his lips at the sight of his young master's nervousness. Ciel inhaled deeply and then released a whoosh of air.

"Sebastian, can you bring people back from the dead?"

Again, Sebastian's eyes quirked and he looked at Ciel intrigued.

"Why the sudden interest?"

Ciel's sad expression broke and he glared at Sebastian.

"Can you do it or not?"

I'm afraid that I cannot, young master. No living thing can bring someone back from the dead. It was you, I believe, that stated something once lost can never come back, was it not.

Ciel's expression saddened again.

"Why is it you ask, Master?"

"I see," Ciel said instead: lost in his thoughts once again.

"Is that all, sir?"

When he didn't receive a reply, Sebastian took that as a blunt dismissal and slowly left the room, wondering what had gotten his master so down.

* * *

><p>Sebastian wheeled the cart into the kitchen. He was as puzzled as to why his young master was acting so strange. MeiRin, the maid clad in blue, rushed over to him with a happy smirk on her face.<p>

"Sebastian, we brought a nice tree this year. It's too bad the young master would rather stay huddle in his study. We could have had a party."

Sebastian looked puzzled.

"Why on earth did you get a tree?"

MeiRin looked at his slightly puzzled expression; amusement flashing across her face.

"Sebastian, don't tell me you don't know what today is," she said with a wicked grin on her face.

Sebastian looked even more puzzled and then asked tentatively.

"Should I know?"

"Yes, silly. It's Christmas Eve."

And for once, Sebastian was utterly ant totally shocked. How could he forget something as important to humans as souls were to demons? And then it hit him. The reason why his master was acting so strange was because it was Christmas. Every year, Ciel would "play" scrooge, though only few new that it wasn't entirely an act. His question earlier wrung in Sebastian's ears…

"_Can you bring people back from the dead?"_

…and suddenly, Sebastian knew what he had to do to at least bring the arrogant cocky boy back. He didn't very much like the solemn boy in the study. He looked to the maid, noting the way she clutched her stomach, in a fit of laughter. He decided that he must have spaced out; something a Phantomhive butler should never do, and sent MeiRin a death glare that left her feeling like a dagger pierced her heart.

"Are you quite done?"

She shot up into a straight position, seriousness crossing her face faster than a cheetah stalking its' pray.

"Good… Now then, I have an idea. The Young master has been a bit depressed as of late; I know the perfect way to cheer him up. Here is what we are going to do…

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, the servants tried to coax Ciel to come out of his room to help decorate the tree. First, it was Finny who entered the boy's study.<p>

"Master Ciel, please come help us decorate the tree. It's not the same without the young master there."

"No", Ciel flat out refused, "I told you last year, if you wanted a Christmas tree than you'd have to decorate it yourselves."

"But Young Master…"

"I said no, now leave, I'm busy."

Finny hung his head, defeated, and walked away, holding back tears, out of the room. Next Came MeiRin.

"Young Master, please decorate the tree with us."

Ciel lifted his head from his paperwork and glared at MeiRin, causing her to shrink back a few feet.

"No," he said coldly, "I have too much work to do."

"But Master…"

Ciel shot a death glare that had her fleeing the room.

Ciel sighed.

What troublesome servants."

Next came Bardroy, though he didn't get to say much. He knocked, poked his head in…

"Young Master?"

…A sigh.

"If you have come in here to persuade me into decorating that wretched tree, than forget it. I don't want to decorate that tree. I am far too busy for childish antics. Now leave me be and don't come back in here or I'll personally have your head.

"…Yes, Sir…"

"Oh, and Bardroy, make sure you tell the others," Ciel said with a sickly sweet smile filled with poison.

Bard got the creeps just by looking at it and shut the door; quickly making his escape.

"Well", came a pair of voices.

"I think the young master will have our heads if we interrupt him again. As a matter of fact, he told me to tell you just that."

The three servants gulped and laughed nervously.

"I know," MeiRin chirped, "The young master always listens to Sebastian, maybe…"

"Good idea, MeiRin," Finny piped in enthusiastically.

"I don't know about that, MeiRin. Sebastian seems to do anything the young master tells him too. What makes you think…?"

The two in front of him grew quiet; they straightened like a bolt of lightning struck them and stared nervously behind of Bard. Bard, taking the signal that something was amiss, turned comically around and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the black clad butler. An unceremonious, "Ach", escaped him and he flew a few feet backward.

"What are you three doing?"

"Well, we were trying to get the young master to come and decorate the tree…" Finny started.

"But it didn't turn out so well," Bart stated.

"He threatened us, yes he did," MeiRin finished.

Sebastian suppressed an amused chuckle.

The three idiot servants, dubbed idiots by their master himself, drew closer to Sebastian, making him recoil slightly at their proximity.

"Sebastian, you don't think you can get the young master out of his study, do you," Finny asked shyly.

Sebastian looked at their pleading faces. A sigh of exasperation escaped him.

"I'll try…"

Sebastian turned and walked to the study door, not having to go far seeing as they had their little discussion a few feet away from the door, and knocked. He heard a growl, or what sounded like one, and then a gritted…

"Come…"

When he opened the door, a book the size of an Encyclopedia, flew past Sebastian and hit the wall with a resounding bang. The servants gawked at how brave Sebastian was for he didn't even flinch. Instead the butler stated…

"Well thrown, My Lord," before retrieving the thrown item and making his way back into the study, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, it's you. I thought one of those idiots was coming back in here to bother me."

Sebastian chuckled, "They seemed am anent on getting you to help them decorate, sir. In fact they sent me in here to try to coax you into coming out and enjoying Christmas Eve."

Ciel glared.

"But I know that trying to ask is futile, so I shall not; however, it would be good for you to go and help them. After all, what would Christmas to the servants be if their master did not indulge? You are like their family member, would you want…"

Sebastian cut himself off at the saddened expression on Ciel's face. A million emotions crossed the young Earl's face and Sebastian witnessed every one.

"Fine," the Earl conceded sadly turning to walk to the door, which Sebastian opened, hiding a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sebastian woke Ciel at the usual time. Ciel scoffed for a moment before he swung his legs over the end of the bed.<p>

"What is on the agenda for today?"

"It's a surprise," Sebastian answered with a tiny secretive smile.

Ciel looked puzzled.

"Where do you want breakfast this morning?"

"…In my study."

"…and lunch?"

"I already promised the servants that I will eat downstairs in the dining hall."

"Oh," Sebastian asked curiously.

"They said they were worried I'd lock myself in the study on Christmas, much like I did last year, in which I intended to do today as well, so they made me promise to have a meal with them. Dinner; however, will be in the study."

"…My, your growing soft…"

A light blush crept on Ciel's face before he scoffed. "I just want to get this wretched holiday over with."

* * *

><p>Breakfast came and went. Around twelve, Bard was ordered to wait outside, MeiRin was sent into the basement for the last minute sparkling cider, and finny, albeit with great protest, was sent to change the Santa suit he enthusiastically adorned. Tanaka went with the sulking boy, leaving Sebastian to decorate the entire dining hall with lightning speed. When Finny, MeiRin, and Tanaka came back, they stared in awe at the neatly decorated room.<p>

"Sebastian, you did this in such a short time?'

"…Of course. A Phantomhive butler who couldn't do this much isn't worth his salt."

Twenty minutes later, Bardroy knocked on the door, when Sebastian opened it guests piled into the manor. They were all quieted by the finger Sebastian brought to his mouth and MeiRin lead them to the dining hall, Sebastian bringing up the rear. Once they were all inside the dining hall, Sebastian shut the door soundlessly. Bard, who had been outside not knowing Sebastian had planned to decorate, stared in awe.

"When did you get it like this?" It wasn't like this before I went outside."

"Sebastian did it. Doesn't it look lovely," MeiRin chipped in.

"How did you do this in twenty minutes?"

"Are you sure your human, Sebastian," Elizabeth's light tentative voice asked.

Agni watch as Sebastian smirked before stating…

"I am simply one hell of a butler, my lady."

"Now, I shall take jackets and go and fetch the young master. Remember, he doesn't know about the party, so please, listen for our approach."

"Are you sure this will cheer Ciel up, "Soma asked, "He's a bit of a scrooge.

Man heads nodded in agreement.

"The young master misses his mother and father; this is as close to his family as I can give him now."

A smile crept on the human's face, Lizzy being bold enough to step forward to give him a gentle hug. Sebastian started, eyes quickly darting to Elizabeth's mother, who frowned at him, though he was sure it was for his unruly hair, and not the hug her daughter placed upon him. One glance at Edward however caused Sebastian to smile deviously at him before clearing his throat.

"Yes, well… Coats please, the young master does not like his lunch late."

Reluctantly Elizabeth let him go. Sebastian was bombarded with coats moments later. When he receives every one's coats, he turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

><p>Once everyone's coats were tucked away, Sebastian went to fetch Ciel. He knocked gently on the door and received a muffled, "enter". He opened the door and bowed slightly.<p>

"Lunch is served, young Master."

Ciel looked at him skeptically, wonder still apparent in his eyes. He rose and followed Sebastian tot eh dining hall. Sebastian smirked, things were quiet, and Ciel stiffened a bit. Sebastian opened the door to the dining hall and…

"Surprise", everyone cheered.

"Merry Christmas Ciel," Lizzy's lone voice resounded and Ciel looked to Sebastian questionably.

My present to you, Master," Sebastian whispered into his master's ear, "I couldn't bring your parents here, so I figure that next best thing would be this. Even though this is not the family you long for, it is still your family. I hope you enjoy my precious gift.

"S-Sebastian, why…?"

Sebastian smirked and Ciel could tell that he would never know why Sebastian did this. Ciel looked away from Sebastian, looked away from everyone; his head facing the floor, and his bangs covering his eyes, much to Marchioness Middleford's displeasure. Lizzy, seeing Ciel start to shake, tentatively stepped forward.

"…C-Ciel?"

A…and Ciel graced her with teary eyes and a huge smile. His tears never fell however, for he was the earl of Phantomhive. He was no longer a child, and so he would not cry. But the picture he made was enough for all his guests to envelope him in a warm hug, and for once he didn't complain. Thus, the party went on. They ate, danced, and exchanged presents; and Sebastian smiled, a true smile, at how happy his master looked. It gave him a sense of comfort, even if Ciel had been acting for his, and everyone else's benefit; it made Sebastian happy.

* * *

><p>Around Eleven, guests started to leave. They said their farewells and Ciel, along with his faithful butler, showed everyone to the door. When it was opened, Elizabeth squealed, for it had started to snow. Everyone took a moment to look at the soft snow stick to the floor. Lizzy's hand found its way into Ciel's before the crowd disbursed and they were gone.<p>

Ciel gave a sigh of relief, having been freed from many tight hugs. They ascended the stairs and entered Ciel's rom. Ciel flopped backward on his bed, exhaustion tugging at his being.

"Young master?"

Ciel sat up and stared into his butler's eyes tentatively. Sebastian kneeled before him and drew a bit closer.

"I wanted to give you something special. Something that had meaning, but everything I thought of just didn't seem good enough. The party was supposed to be the first part of your gift, but I couldn't find anything that would really suit you. So I decided to give you something that would benefit me as well. With your permission, I shall like to give it to you know. May I…?"

Baffled, Ciel agreed. Sebastian closed the distance between their lips in one swift motion causing Ciel to gasp in surprise. Taking it negatively, Sebastian pulled away. He stared at the confusion sparkling in the boys eyes before a rather disappointed smile curled at his lips.

"My apologies, my lord," he stated before slowly standing up.

Ciel though caught him by the neck tie and yanked. Sebastian, though caught off guard, allowed himself to tumble atop his master and was rewarded with a searing kiss. It lacked much passion, and Sebastian could tell that Ciel was tired from the way his tongue rolled lazily with Sebastian's own. When they both pulled apart, Ciel was breathing heavily and he had a dazed looked on his face. Sebastian chuckled a little at the sight.

"You should sleep, young master."

"But…"

"It is fine; I shall still be here tomorrow."

Ciel seemed to consider this before he reluctantly let Sebastian up and said butler went about dressing the tired boy for bed. When Ciel was fully dressed and tucked into bed, Sebastian turned to leave.

"Stay with me tonight, Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned to his master with a smirk of amusement on his face.

"…Of course."

Sebastian started to settle himself on a chair but was stopped by Ciel.

"No," he said tentatively; a light blush dusting his cheeks, "Here", me mentioned to the bed and scooted over to make room.

Sebastian stared for a moment, clearly wondering if this was some kind of test, before removing his shoes and lying stiffly next to his master. He relaxed when Ciel made his chest his pillow and he unconsciously stroked the boy's hair. Slowly Ciel's breathing was evening out and before he went completely out he muttered…

"Sebastian…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank You and sleep claimed the boy, as he tightly hugged his savior to him.

"You're welcome, young master."

**The End**

* * *

><p>Yay, I finished it. So how was it? Good? …Bad? Boring? This is not the way I originally wanted it to end but it is very hard for Sebastian to give Ciel something sentimental, considering as he is a butler and he isn't really supposed to have feeling of any sort. But it wouldn't be fan-fiction if I didn't experiment. ^_^<p>

Hope You all enjoyed my little one shot. …Any questions, comments, flames? They are all welcomed, but you have to hit the review button to do it…

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
